


【Brownham】Psycho Lovers

by kizuna030



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of the Hawks kill, they are hawks!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Matthew會為了Will做所有事情。Matthew does everything Will wants.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham
Kudos: 4





	【Brownham】Psycho Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ Dark！Will有
> 
> ＊ 因為是第一次寫Brownham 再加上Dark！Will設定 OOC真的很對不起！！
> 
> ＊ Matthew Brown是看護小哥啦 希望大家還記得他哦：3
> 
> ＊ 如果還有人在這個坑的話 請大家不要大意來揮揮手哦：3
> 
> ＊ 補檔，首發於Lofter，2016年8月25日

Will Graham愛正義，但他討厭殺人。

Will覺得這個世界有太多的罪惡要打擊，而罪犯卻總是不被發現，即使他們被揪出來了，有些卻有方法自警方或是FBI手中光明正大的溜走，卻別無他法。對此他感到無比的厭倦，他想要把他們都消滅，但他移情的能力不能夠全然讓他的心願實現。

能夠替他實現這個願景的人，就只有Matthew Brown，在他仍在巴爾的摩州精神病犯罪醫院時，就只有這個人能夠為他做到他做不了的事——殺了Hannibal，也只有他相信他的說話，還了他一個清白。

在Matthew為他殺了Hannibal後，Will的所有控罪都被撤銷了，而這個為他殺人的前看護也消失了好一段時間，畢竟Matthew不能就這樣光明正大地出現在大家面前。但不知道是什麼原因，Will肯定這一位忠誠的追隨者會在某一天找上他。

果不其然，Matthew在大約一年後便到佛羅利達找到了他。Will那時候剛好下班回到家中，才把車子泊好在一邊，便看到自己家門前坐著一個人影，Will看到那熟悉的笑容時，反倒放下了戒心，讓這位無處可歸的男人進入自己的家門。後來他才意識到，他不僅是讓Matthew進了自己的家暫住，更是邀請了對方進入了自己的心房，讓對方充斥在自己的腦海中。

開初時，他們都只是平靜地過日子，就像以往在紐澳良的日子、在巴爾的摩州精神病犯罪醫院的短暫時光都是假的一樣，假裝Matthew只是自己普通的室友，裝作自己沒有唆使對方除掉罪惡的殺人魔，他們甚麼也沒有發生。

然而隨著時間流逝，Will感覺到在對方貼心的照顧下，逐漸放下了自己的戒心。直至有一次Matthew不知在哪拿了好幾枝好酒來，他們「普通室友」的偽裝終歸還是不堪一擊，被Will的主動打破了。

在酒精的影響下，Will不止是打破了他們之間若有似無的曖昧關係，碎掉的同時還有他的心牆，他撕破了自己那愛好和平的面具，讓他不為人知那黑暗的一面暴露於Matthew面前，他知道對方能理解自己，他是這樣深信著的。

Matthew一直沒有對此說什麼，直至再隔了好一段時間，Will開始發現Matthew給他的感覺越來越容光煥發，偶爾夜間也會消失了一段時間，而且Will總覺得對方的身上不時會傳來血腥或是汽油的味道，新聞閒時傳來罪犯被殺的消息。也許以Will的直覺，他一早便知道對方的異常代表著什麼，只是他不想承認，他當然猜到，他怎會不知道。

隨著一次Will驚醒，發現了剛回家的Matthew正身穿著染血的衣服，他不得已要面對他的戀人是個殺人犯的事實。可被發現的人絲毫沒有一點緊張，他只是把身上的衣服脫掉，隨意扔到地上，然後直直走到Will的面前。

在這個距離，Will能清楚看見Matthew面上有著被濺到的血跡，但他並沒有退縮，因為他知道Matthew不會傷害他。如他所料，Matthew只是輕輕把他捂進自己溫熱的懷中，一手放到他的腰間，一手放在他捲曲的髮絲上撫著，Will自然不過地把他的雙手放到對方的肩上。

「你殺了他們，為了我。」這不是疑問句，Will很確定地指出了這點。他直直地看進對方清澈的綠眸中，那裏只有對他那深沉的愛慕，以及逐漸浮上的笑意。「你討厭他們，卻被法律束縛著，還記得嗎？我們是鷹，你不用沾污你的雙手，我會替你消滅了你不喜歡的東西。」Will沒有聽漏對方所說的是「東西」，而不是「人們」，他攥緊了搭在對方肩上的手指。

他預想自己會因Matthew對別人的冷酷而感到恐懼，結果卻完全相反。聽到對方的發言，他只感到難以言喻的愛意湧上心頭，還有那欣賞的感覺，這些感覺讓他不知覺地揚起了嘴角。雖然他仍然維持著冷靜的表情，但他知道自己的心底正愉悅地哼著歌。

「你有把證據都消滅好嗎？」這是他唯一能想到的問題，Matthew只是自負地勾起了嘴角：「當然了，我的Mr. Graham。」Matthew的雙手轉為捧著Will的臉頰，他毫不猶豫地便吻了上對方的唇瓣上，被吻到的人主動張開了嘴巴，好讓吻著他的人能夠更好的侵略自己的口腔。他覺得自己能夠品嚐到對方口中的血腥味，他當然知道這不過是自己的錯覺，可這個念頭讓他的吻也變得更狂野。

直到Will覺得他被吻得頭暈轉向，他才輕推著Matthew。「下一次帶上我，我想看著他們被消滅。」聞言，對方點了點頭，然後在他的額上烙下了一吻：「如你所願，Mr. Graham。」

後來Matthew每一次殺人的對像，都是由Will親自挑選的，就連同殺人的方法都是在Will的腦海中設計過的。他覺得自己所做的有點像以前替FBI破案似的，只是現在是先有他的設計，繼而才是罪案。而為FBI辦事的經驗讓他很清楚該如何抹掉可能被發現的證據，當然他不得不佩服Matthew的聰慧，基本上都不用他幫對方處理證據。

Will冷眼看著眼前跪在地上的男人正苦命地向站立在面前的Matthew求饒，他交叉環著雙臂，靜待著與他相隔不遠的Matthew把這個連環殺人犯處理掉。可能是他太相信Matthew的能力，Will本人也鬆懈了下來，不知眼前的罪犯何時抽出了刀子，往Matthew的身上刺去。幸運的是，Matthew的反應足以讓刀不會刺中自己的要害，但還是在腰間上劃出了一道傷痕。

看到這個情境的Will下意識地呼叫戀人的名字，毫不猶豫地抽出藏在身上的手槍，向著罪犯的腦門開了一槍，世界便靜止了，只剩下Will沉重的呼吸聲以及Matthew的血液滴在地上的聲音。Will走上前，向已經死去了的人再開了好幾槍，直到手槍內的子彈用盡了，他才把它放回到腰後的位置。

Will轉過身，急忙地走到Matthew面前，仔細地查看對方的傷口。Matthew看到他這麼認真的檢查傷口，忍忍作痛的傷口像是馬上復原了似的，他不禁輕笑了起來，惹得對方抬起眼，懷疑地看著他：「什麼。」

「沒有，只是覺得你這麼緊張，讓我覺得好窩心而已。」他滿意地看著對方臉上泛起了紅暈，佯裝沒什麼地扶他到車子上休。，Will把放在車尾箱的醫療箱拿出來，替對方做了個簡單的包紮。看到對方的傷口暫時處理好，Will在對方的嘴巴上烙下一吻：「我去處理他。」他沒看漏了對方眼中的崇拜，但他沒有作出回應。

Will拿著汽油，灑到對方的屍體上：「你怎敢傷了他？」他擦了枝火柴，便把它扔到屍體上，讓它隨著汽油流到的地方燃燒起來。Will頭也不回地走到他們的汽車內，在發動車子的時候，Matthew禁不住用雙指夾著對方毛茸茸的下巴，熱情地吻著對方。Will推開了對方：「我們回家吧。」便發動了汽車，向他們的家中駛去。

Will Graham討厭殺人。

但他更討厭Matthew受到任何傷害。


End file.
